


Breathe

by TestsnStuff (HybridTrash13)



Category: Testing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridTrash13/pseuds/TestsnStuff





	Breathe

"This is a test of someone speaking English"

"And this is Japanese because language barriers Exist"

"For a Computer/Computerized voice you get this!"

 

And for scenes where the characters are just anxious you get this, a little bit of flavour. But as a counter to the anxiety you might get this colour when they're pulling on their courage and feeling hopeful. 

Hello welcome to the dizzy, dazed and derpy part of the brain.

"Whenever a ghost/shade shows up, or speaks this is how it will be portrayed" otherwise known as visions/episodes, the voices in your head. 

* * *

"It is time to pass judgement on someone!"

And to finish it of; bonus for quotes and motivationals. 


End file.
